


Out of the Snake Pit and into a Dragon's Lair

by Beg457



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot Bunny Attacked Me, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beg457/pseuds/Beg457
Summary: Severus Snape didn't tell Voldemort the prophecy once he heard it... So when Voldemort finds out... Severus flees. Plain and simple. That is until he is caught by a dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chello. Beg457 here because a plot bunny viciously attacked me. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any characters from the Harry Potter series is not mine. If they were...The Great and Amazing Snape wouldn't have died from a magical viper to the throat, but instead shot Voldemort right in his snakey face before saying the immortal lines "Yippie Kayai, Motherfucker." But I don't own Harry Potter. Or Die Hard. So that won't happen any time soon.

Severus Snape really was a good little Death Eater. He was loyal. He was obedient. He had nothing to loose and everything to gain. He took a  _Crucio_ like a man even though he was only 21. He was always successful in every raid he participated in. And most of all... He was amazing at potions. Like he was really  _fan-fucking-tastic_  at the art of potion making. He was even  _better_  than the current Dark Lord(not like it was ever said out loud though. Still wasn't any less true) was at potion making. But that all changed the day he walked into the Hog's head to order a crappy cup of water downed Firewhiskey and heard the lines of an infamous prophecy that would change his life for the worst...

 _If_  he weren't a Slytherine that is...

As Snape walked into the wooden door of Hogsmead's very own "#1 Shadiest Bar Ever", his eyes were immediately drawn to the  _fluorescent_  green robes accompanied with  _moving_  lemon-yellow stars. The  _thing_ was also covered in sparkles that would just  _sparkle **harder,**  at an given moment. _And the only man that could wear such an atrocity without being immediately shunned by the entire wizarding populace, was the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

The old man sat right next to the window too. So his robes were in an angle that somehow caught _just_  the _right_  amount of moonlight to enhance it's terribleness a hundred times more eye-gouging than normal.

The  _absolutely horrid_  clash of colors enriched with the natural light of the moon almost made Seveus suffer from a scale 10 seizure. That's right. The _monstrosity_  was so bad, we had to  _make up_  a scale for the strength of seizure Snape might have had. _._

As Severus stood(wide-eyed in horror) in the doorway, trying almost in vain to recover from the true picture of Hell in material form, he almost missed (the supposed "Seer") Trelawny's interview, that was taking place at the time.

Trelawny (the Seer) sat in the chair across from Dumbledore, politely answering questions and trying to to look everywhere, and at everything  _but_  the man's robes. Then after Dumbledore asked her something, the woman gained a very funny look on her face, right before her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull as the rest of her body went slack in the seat she was sitting in.

Dumbledore looked at the suddenly unresponsive body in front of him with shock all over his features, before looking around as if someone would jump out of nowhere and scream "YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BRO!"

When nothing happened, he pulled his wand from the sleeve of the _monstrosity_ he was wearing and started sharply poking the body. After what felt like eternity of poking go by with nothing happening, Dumbledore gained a very solemn and resigned look on his face. Just before he went to grab Trelawny's wrist to check for a pulse.

That is, until she grabbed Dumbledore's arm in a bone-crushing grip and looked into his eyes with a dead stare that would haunt Dumbledore's nightmares forever. Then she spoke those (almost)unforgettable words that would change the lives(and fate) of the Wizarding World.

All the while, Severus stood there in the doorway, staring, open-mouthed like a dead fish. Each word keeping him rooted to the spot, while painfully etching itself into his brain for the rest of his days. Once it finished, he bolted out of the room like the Hounds of Hell were nipping at his heels before ducking behind one of the buildings. After a split second decision he apparated to Spinner's End to try and think on this new information before informing the Dark Lord.

So that's what Severus did, never knowing that after he ran. Dumbledore Obliviated everyone in the room, leaving Severus one of the only two people in the world to know the whole Potter Vs. Voldemort Prophecy.

* * *

Severus landed unsteadily on the cobblestone street before righting himself. He looked around until his eyes landed on the rusted street sign with the words Spinner's End printed on it. After making sure he did apparate to the correct street( _as if there was another Spinner's End_ ) he speed walked towards his house sitting alone at the end of the street. He  _casually_  dodged the muggle trying to catch him with a serrated switch blade.

'Some things never change.' Severus thought as he shook his head fondly at(just to annoy) the fallen muggle before he finished the remarkably long walk to his house. Once he finally reached his house, he walked up the cracked stone walkway before standing on the front porch and softly hissed the password into a small brick beside the doorbell, kicked a pebble into a crack, turned a key into the key hole above the door knob, and tapped the combination key into the woodwork of the door with his wand. Severus wasn't anything  _but_  paranoid nowadays.

As he walked into the house and reset the locks on the door, he was thinking on the new information he had just aquired.

He waved his wand and conjured a piece of paper and pencil(Say what you will about muggles but pencils, pens, and paper were ingenious inventions) and wrote down the prophecy line by every ominous line.

PROPHECY:

_The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches..._

_Born To Those Who have Who Have Thrice Defied Him, Born As The Seventh Month Dies..._

_And The Dark Lord Will Mark Him As His Equal, But He Will Have The Power He Knows Not..._

_And Either Must Die At The Hands Of The Other For Neither Can Live While The Other Survives..._

_The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Will Be Born As The Seventh Dies..._

Severus picked up the piece of paper and really  _looked_ at it. Analyzing every word before trying to recall every single raid the Dark Lord personally came to. He could only think of 4 different times and only the Potters, Black, Lupin, Prewitts, Longbottoms, and of course Dumbledore were able to retreat with their lives at least 3 times.

Well...Dumbledore and Lupin definitely can't and/or won't conceive children since one is over a hundred years old and the other is a self-depreciating werewolf. And George and Fred Prewitt were just killed last month by the Malfoy.

So that left the Potters and the Longbottoms... And maybe Black...

Knowing how much a playboy the man was in Hogwarts, for all Severus knew Black could have a bastard child out there...

So this left Severus in a predicament.

There was a child out there destined to defeat his lord...

It would be born at the end of July.

And it would be either a Potter, Longbottom, or Black.

Severus knew he didn't give a rat's ass if it was a Longbottom or a Black.

But if it were a Potter... And knowing the infamous Pottor luck, only the Potter child would probably be the one destined to 'Vanquish' or kill The Dark Lord.

On one hand, any spawn of Potter's deserved to be killed by the Dark Lord.

On the other hand, any child of Lily's definitely didn't deserve the death given by the Dark Lord. Also, knowing the Dark Lord, he would probably kill the parents of the child as well just because they sired the so-called Prophecy Child. Meaning the man would probably kill Lilly. Unless he asked the Dark Lord to spare her...

No. The Dark Lord could easily say no, or just say yes then later kill her to spite him. Or say yes then kill her while forgetting to spare her. Or say yes then kill her on accident.

(Needless to say Severus _stil_ _l_ cared about Lily's health.)

And on the off chance his Lord  _did_  spare Lily, she would probably be devastated with her brat's death. Annnnd... She'd probably kill Severus after torturing him beyond coherency if she found out that _he_  was the  _cause_ of her brat's and ugh...  _Husband's_ death.

So... That led to Severus' pretty big predicament.

He could either tell his Lord the Prophecy and probably cause Lily and her brat's death.  _ **Or**_  just say nothing and play ignorant.

That last one seemed a lot more  _tempting..._

 _Annnd_... Now his Dark Mark was burning. Of course it was burning  _now_ of all times.

Well... Time to choose his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus meets up with Voldemort and makes the best decision in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chello! Beg457 here with a new chapter that I had alot of fun writing. Well here we go!
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story so far belong to J. K. Rowling and only to J.K. Rowling. This was made for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Recap: Annndd now his Dark Mark is burning. Well time to choose his fate...

Severus apparated in front of the grand Malfoy manor. He was all ready to confront his destiny.

After a few more seconds that is...

The dour man stood there for a few moments, trying to regain his composure,  _and_  to check on his mental shields for any cracks. After finding them all adequate, he quickly shoved any and all information on the prophecy into a tiny box. Then mentally pushed said box towards a shadowy corner in the back of his mind. Knowing that information was now safely tucked away,  _mostly_  because he couldn't even  _remember_  what he put in the box now...

Mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done(also vaguely remembering that he needed to open the box after his meeting with the Dark Lord) he walked up the stone walkway and through the courtyard with the dramatic flair of his billowing robes. Which, was ruined by the fact that he needed to maneuver himself around all the albino peacocks that strutted across the walkway like they owned the place.

After walking through, and around, all the peacocks _(without_  killing them) Severus came across the ornate doors that were the entrance to the manor. The man quickly hissed the password and walked through the creaking doors that  _really_  needed some oil. He quickly walked down a few very  _flamboyant_  hallways(Albaxas Malfoy had been rumoured to have a really weird taste in  _"fashion")_  before turning right and into a shadowed corridor. Severus silently stood before the 12 ft. tall marble door with a carving of a Basilisk and a Phoenix doing battle(with the Basilisk coming out on top.  _Symbolism_  much) guarded by 2 low level Death Eaters. He walked up to the guards in front of the door and stood quietly, waiting to be addressed.

One of the guards looked up from the shadows of his/her/it's hood and asked for the password in an ominous hiss. In riddle form of course...

"Why did the scorpion sting the toad that was still giving him free passage over the roaring river?" The guard rasped towards Severus' direction before standing silent and motionless.

"Because it's in the Scorpion's nature to kill those beneath them. No matter the cost.." Snape answered with as much emotion as a rock..

"And who wishes to come before our Lord?" The other guard asked.

"The Bat in Snake's Clothing." Severus stated somewhat bitterly. He never liked all the riddles and code names the Dark Lord came up with in his(understandable) paranoia. The codenames his Lord chose for himself, he especially detested. Considering only his inner circle had individual codenames (I.E. Bellatrix was called the Demented Viper while Malfoy was called the Haughty Fowl. All the nicknames were usually brutally honest.) while the others were named 'Grunts 1-100' then it went to 'Minions 101-200' and so on.

"Proceed..." The guards muttered together in sync before dragging open the 2 stone doors soundlessly{A.N. is soundlessly even a word?}.

Severus quickly strode through the small opening and watched as the door closed in silence again. It was honestly kind of freaky how quiet that door was considering it's 12 ft. tall and made of solid marble. It had to be some sort of spell, but which one, and why...

All of Severus' thoughts came to a complete halt when the Dark Lord Voldemort stood up from his throne with a snake-like grace that was both intimidating and eerie.

 _"Ssseveruss...You finally came._ _I've been waiting.."_ The Dark Lord hissed at his little underling.

"Yes, my lord." Severus stated as he fell into a respectful bow.

_"Now Ssseveruss.. I've heard that you've sssseen the interview between Dumbledore and hiss little Ssseer."_

Severus nodded towards the man.

 _"Good.. Now tell me... Is ssshe what sssome may call the real deal or jusssst an imitation of what the great Ssseersss of Old ussed to be? Tell me.. Can ssshe Sssee the future like sshe claimsss? And do be a niccce little underling and look at your masster while ansswering the quessstion."_  The Dark Lord ordered.

Knowing  _exactly_ why the Dark Lord ordered this Severus knew it was time to choose. Did he tell of the prophecy and  _maybe_  pay the price with the  **DEATH**  of his beloved Lily flower  _ **or**_  play ignorant and maybe pay the consequences with his life? Within only a split second, Severus choosed and looked up at his Lord with his mental shields as thin as a beginner Occlumes.

"The Seer seems to be a fraud, my Lord. She went on and on about her  _prestigious_  bloodline while she answered Dumbledore's questions yet she gained this peculiar look on her face, then actually  _fainted_  when the old fool asked her if she ever told someone a prophecy before. My Lord." Severus stated and hastily added the last words.

The whole sentence told truthfully in the face of the Dark Lord that was currently reading all his surface thoughts. Never realizing until much later that it wasn't the complete truth.

The Dark Lord nodded down at the still bowing Severus before hissing.

_"Very well Ssseverusss... While disssappointing, I ssstill believe this newsss wass quite... Enlightening."_

Seveus looked back down at the ground respectfully(but really to try and hide his triumphant expression) towards the Dark Lord.

_"You are dissssmisssed."_

Severus turned to leave towards the stone doors that started to open by them selves when he heard his Lord speak once more.

_"And Ssseverusss?"_

"Yes My Lord."

**_"Crucio."_ **

Severus immediately fell to the floor twitching yet still holding in his screams for a few minutes. After the curse let up, Severus stood up on shakey legs and limped out of the room. The doors closed silently behind him after he left. Never speaking a word until after he left the manor and apparated back to his doorstep.

After doing the multiple passwords he walked into his house and idly flicked his wand towards an old record player. Said player immediately started playing classical music before Severus sat down in his chair.

The wizard fell back into his mind and ran to the chest in the back. He went through its contents and came out of his mind. He sat their numbly for a few seconds just listening to the soothing music before he started shaking. Then he started a raspy chuckle that quickly turned to cackling guffaws that would have gave anyone present a heart attack.

Severus couldn't believe it. He had actually out smarted the Dark Lord. He had actually  _outsmarted **The Dark Lord.**_  And Severus sat there in his chair laughing like a demented hyena, with his little victory, as the music played. His omitted truth staying his secret in the years to come.

Because his Lily Flower was safe.

Or so he thought...

* * *

_**5 Year** _ _**s Later...** _

It was Harry's second birthday when it happened.

The Potter's were still under the Fildius Charm in the small cottage that resided in Godric's Hollow when they heard a knock on the door. James was sitting on the floor where he was playing with Harry. Some of the child's new gifts were floating though the air(guided by James' wand) when James heard it.

A light knock on the door.

"James, is there someone at the door?" A feminine voice called from upstairs.

"Yes! I'm sure it's just Padfoot and Moony with their presents though!." James called up to his wife before getting up to walk to the door.

He absently grabbed his wand and put a monitoring charm on Harry. Just in case.

James then opened the door.

"Man, it's great seeing you aga-" James' jaw dropped.

"Well Potter, seems like you earned some manners after all." Was Severus' dry reply as he swept into the house(Robes billowing dramatically as always) and walked down the hallway straight into the living room. Almost as if he came to the house a million times before.

James stood dumbfounded at the doorway for a few seconds. Trying to process what had just happened. That is before realizing one of his most hated enemies (who was also one of the Dark Lord's greatest Death Munchers) was in the same room as his son. The righteously angered man quickly sprinted into the living room with deadly(plus quite a few humiliating)curses on his tongue.

 _ **"Snivilous!**_   **GET AWAY FROM MY SON OR ELSE I SWEAR IM GOING TO BLOODY KI** -" James stopped short, a little mystified about what he was seeing in front of him.

There was Snivilous, sitting on the couch drinking a cup a steaming of hot  _something_  as he listened to what Harry was blathering to him about. What really set James off was that Harry was sitting on the couch  _with_  Snivilous.

"Harry. Come here please." James asked his son with more than a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Bu'  _Dadiiii,_  I ws ta'ing to Mr. Sereus abou' 'oday. He's ery nice. I e'en oed 'im som of my 'oys." Harry answered smiling.

"Harry.  _Please_  come here. That man is not as..." James tried to explain to his son before being interrupted by Severus.

"Why, Potter. I didn't think that you would think so  _ill_  of me. As  _if_ I would be low enough to hurt a defenceless child." Severus said smoothly, while glaring at James as if that was the worst offence someone could accuse a man of(which it kind of was. Dick move James. Dick move)

"Th' man tals unny too. 'E souns 'ool." Harry added with appreciative stars in his eyes.

"I see you haven't exposed your child to anyone that wasn't British yet Potter." Severus said, How he turned the dry observation into scathing insult to James whilst smiling down at Harry, nobody knows.

"Yeah. That's because we've been hiding from from your little Dark Lord and his Death Munchers Snivilous." James snapped back,  _murder_  dancing in his eyes.

"Wow, Potter. I can really see how your maturity has gone up in leaps and bounds. But I didn't come all the way here just to have such a  _'witty' banter_  with you. That would be a complete waste of the Earth's precious Oxygen supply on your part."

"Then why did you come here." James ground out. Bristling in anger as he kept sneaking peaks at his son sitting so close to the man that was famous for killing people with potions of his own invention. Most of them exploded on impact in a grisly display of power. Definitely not somebody you want your kid to sit next to.

"Potter! Use your brain. How do think I even know where you live when I've been with the Dark Lord all this time?" Severus asked as if he was talking to a particularly slow hippopotamus.

"Hah! So you admit your on the Dark Side!" James yelled triumphantly at the man.

"Gosh Dang* it Potter! Do you even have a brain in that giant waste of space you call a head?" Severus answered as he actually  _face-palmed_  at the others stupidity.

"James! What is going on? I keep hearing yelling. Are Sirius and Lupin here? I swear... if your arguing with Sirius in front of Harry  _again,_  even  _after_ I said not to. We're going to have a very  _nice, long, tal-"_ Lily's rant stopped short as she walked into the hallway and saw who James was  _actually_  yelling at.

"Severus?"

"Well. Nice to see you again Lily. At least I know  _someone_  inside this house actually knows my name."

"Bu' I know yur name Mr. Sereus!" Harry cried indignantly from Severus' side but went unnoticed by the room's occupants.

"But how? We're under the Fidius Charm. So  _how_  exactly are you here?" Lily asked in bewilderment.

"I always knew that Lily was the brains of your marriage. James has been insulting me since I got here, yet you realize the problem in the first few seconds of meeting me. I hope your father doesn't treat all your guests like this young Harry."

"No' reayi Mr. Sereus. Dadi is 'ery nice mos' of th' 'ime." Harry answered Mr. Severus. Harry didn't know why Daddy was being so mean to the nice man. Mr. Severus told him that he used to be one of Mommy's bestest friends and that he came here to save him from the big bad Dark Lord.

"Huh. That's nice to know."

"Severus... Why do you have my son hostage?" Lily asked dangerously.

"Wa dos 'osage mean?" Harry asked and was promptly ignored again. The young child huffed to himself and crossed his arms. Now he didn't even know what a hostage was and how he was one.

"Because your husband here would have attacked me otherwise. This was just to ensure my safety until I gave you my warning." Severus answered without a hint of fear.

"And what could  _you_  even warn us about. You  _work_  for the bloody Dark Lord!" James yelled in outrage.

 _"Language_  Potter. Your in the presence of an impressionable mind. And I didn't say I came to warn  _you_  specifically, I mostly came here to warn Lily and her child." Severus told the man in front of him coolly.

"Again, what could you  _possibly_  warn us about?" James repeated. Seething at the man who didn't even  _acknowledge_  him as a father of his hostage.

"You clearly are a fool if you can't even realize my very presence here is an issue in itself."

"Huh?" Was James intelligent reply.

After hearing that, Lily finally had enough of her husband's ignorance of the obvious.

"James! What Severus is  _trying_  to tell you in a very round about and  _unhelpful_  way, is that someone  _told_  him the  _Secret!"_  Lily shouted at her husband.

"Wait. Then that would mean that... But Peter wouldn't have.." James answered, horror lacing his tone.

"Oh yes he would have. Your little  _Rat_  didn't just tell  _me_  the  _Secret._  Oh No. I could've forgiven him for something like that." Then Severus started chuckling without humor.

"Your  _precious Peter_ told the Dark Lord's  _entire_  Inner Circle the  _Secret_  and the fact your child is part of the prophecy I've been trying to keep from the Dark Lord  ** _FOR THE LAST FIVE_   _YEARS! Willingly, might I add!_**  " Severus roared in anger.

The man took a few breaths to manage his breathing before continuing.

"What used to be My Lord is coming to personally eradicate you all in the next 3 hours. I hope you'll use this information wisely and go into hiding with a Secret Keeper that can actually  _keep_  a  _Secret."_  Severus said emotionless as he stood from the couch and walked between the 2 Potters standing there in shock.

Lily came to her senses first and quickly ran after the man as he stood on the front steps ready to apparate away.

"Severus wait! Severus!"

"Hmm... Lily? What do you need?" Severus asked, turning while raising a brow.

"What did you mean about hiding the prophesy? Dumbledore told us that you told the Dark Lord about it 3 years ago when I was first pregnant with Harry."

"Really? Then I feel insulted that the old fool who was all about second chances, actually told you that I would betray one of the few friends I've ever had and an innocent child to the Dark Lord. What kind a person does he think I am?"

"Well... You  _do_  explode people whenever your in battle with your potions. And you  _are_  the Dark Lord's personal assassin..." Lily said uncertainly.

"Yes. But I would never kill an innocent child for no reason. And I  _do_  have  _some_  sort of  _semblance_  of moral. Plus I also have some loyalty to others besides the Dark Lord." Seveus huffed. "And as the saying goes... All is fair in Love and War."

"But still... You said  _he_  used to be your Lord. What changed that." Lily asked.

"Well... When the Dark Lord finds out that you have been lying to him about a prophecy pertaining to his death for the last 5 years, from a cowardly rat no less... He tends to hate not only your guts, but the mere mention of your existence. Whether it's your corpse or your diploma."

"Ohh... How are you still alive?"

"Did you really think I came here in person? No. Im not that stupid. I mean, I still have the flippin Dark Mark on my arm.  _He_  would know the second I came in contact with you. No. I'm on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic sending this message spell to you two. By the time this ends... Well lets just say you won't see me any time soon."

"Well. I guess this is goodbye?" Lily asked carefully. For some reason she felt as if her eyes were starting to sting. But that just  _couldn't be right._ That would mean she was-

Lily brought a hesitant hand to her eyes and felt a stray tear.

"Yes. This is definitely goodbye." Severus answered. His eyes softening just a little bit[A.N. Yeah right... You were just ready to start crying too Severus]

"Well. Goodbye then...Sevy." Lily said with a wavering smile.

"Goodbye... Lily-flower." Severus said back with a heartbreaking smile(and by heart breaking I mean it was just so sad it would make your heart commit suicide so it can have some semblance to happiness again).

Then the projection dissapeared and that was the last of Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus sat there in his little boat watching the sun start to set as he sat there on the edge of the Bermuda Triangle.

Then Severus started wondering when did his whole life start taking a turn for the worst. Just  _where_  did it all go wrong?

Was it when he murdered someone in cold blood for the first time? No. Before that.

When he joined the Dark Lord? No. Even before that.

When he called Lily that vile word? No. Before even  _that._

Ahhh... Yes. When he was just a little firstie and he watched his entire world stop with just one word.

_Gryffindor._

That one word that put his Lily-flower in the house of lions. That was the point where his life started going down hill.

'Well... You know what they say, you can't keep living in the past. Because life will just go on without you. Whether you like it or not.'

'Damn. This getting depressing. Too depressing.' And with that thought Severus flicked his wand and conjured a wine glass and  _ **Accio'd**_ a bottle of wine from the deep. It took a few moments but the taste of hundred year old wine aged in the sea was well worth it. The man sat in his boat sipping wine and watching the water for a few more hours.

That's when Severus felt the brand on his arm start to burn. The man closed his eyes and took a sip of his wine.

And then opened them to the smirking face of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Hello there. Would you care for a glass on this lovey and fine evening?" Severus said. By now just a little tipsy. A dopey smile stretched across his face

 _"Hello Ssseveruss. I_ _sssee your being asss courteousss asss usssual. I_ _apologiesssss for having to end thingsss on sssuch a_ _low note, but you do realissse I'm_   _going to have to kill you for your **betrayal."**  _The snake-like man said darkly. With more than a hint of homicidal anger in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I know I won't see another sunset like this after today. But your sure you don't want a glass? It's a very delightful drink called " _Porteur de la mort*"._  A very nice ring to it, don't ya think?" Severus asked with a smirk on his lips and dark humor glinting in his eyes.

" _I_   _think I'll passs."_ Voldemort hissed.

"Your loss. My gain."

_"I'll just kill you now. Get it off my lissst while I sssstill can."_

"Nobody's stopping you. Well, except maybe that." Severus said as he lazily took a another sip of wine.

_"Except what exactly?!"_

_"_ Just that." Was Severus' answer as he pointed his waved his wand behind Voldemort(ignoring the Dark Lord's flinch at the motion) towards something in the distance.

Voldemort turned and his already pale face became a shade of white that will only be seen by one man [guess who?], for what that Snake man saw was a force of nature simply called a Rogue Wave.[ A.N. If you don't know what that is... Its basically a giant wave that appears sporadically with no prior warning in the middle of the ocean. It's a truly terrifying thing]

"If I were you I would apparate out of here. That thing will be here in about 20 seconds." Severus said politely. Taking another sip of his drink while he was at it.

 _"Not_   _before I kill you." Voldemort answered._

"Really? Now that's commitment. 17 seconds. And I already told you. This shall be my last sunset."

 _"Your insssane. That isss what you are. A mad man whossse about to die."_  Voldemort said dramatically while pointing his wand at Severus' heart.

"Keep telling yourself that buddy. 10 seconds." Was the man's reply as he looked at the sun that looked to be about a few inches away from setting into a different sky.

 _"You're really not apparating away are you."_ Voldemort stated tiredly, lowering his wand and looking at one of his best and (what he had thought to be)his most loyal of Death Eaters.

Voldemort looked at the one man who the Dark Lord could honestly call an  _ally,_ instead of a minion or an acquaintance that listens to everything he says so they don't die an extremely painful and grisly death.

"Nope." Severus stated as he looked behind his Lord and at the wave. "7 seconds."

 _"Well, Avada Keda-"_  The Yew wand glowed a creepy shade of green before fading away, the Dark Lord cutting the spell short.

 _"Hmm... Sssseemss like I don't really feel like killing you Ssseverussss. Guesss it'ssss your lucky day."_  Voldemort said smirking _a_  little.

"My lucky day indeed... 5 seconds." Severus took another sip, amusment dancing in his eyes. The 2 stood in comfortable silence for a few milliseconds before the roaring wave snapped the two out of there trance.

 _"Huh. Well, I guess this is goodbye."_ Voldemort stated. Never knowing that he was repeating the same words Lily had told Severus earlier that day.

"Yes, it seems that it is My Lord." Severus said with a barely there smirk. "3 seconds"

 _"Goodbye Ssseverusss. Your Ssservicce wasss highly appreccciated."_ Were the last words Severus heard as Voldemort gave his greatest underling a blink and you'll miss it smile and apparated away with a loud pop that was silenced by the wave coming at Severus.

Severus gave an almost delirious chuckle and said the final words on his tongue with his last breath.

"You've always said that Death was nothing but the next great adventure to a well organised mind. You were also nothing but an old bag of bones though."

And with that the wave swallowed Severus whole as the sun fully set into a new sky.

* * *

 

_*You don't curse in front of minors._

_*This is google translate speak for the Bearer of the Dead in french. Just a little joke against the fact Voldemort is french for Flight of Death._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that's a wrap. If some of you guys are worried about Severus ¡NOT MUCH OF A SPOILER ALERT! don't worry. He gets saved by my dragon. You'll find out what happens to the Potters next chapter. And to those of you who read the last few bits of the chapter and wondered why Snape was so OOC. That was because he was an extremely tipsy man who knew he was going to die. That's why he went to the Bermuda Triangle. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape the Dark Lord when he was branded with a literal tracking device. So he decided he would die either by the Dark Lord or the obvious magical creatures in the Triangle. Another thing is if your wondering about why Voldemort didn't go all trigger happy on Severus was because in my take on the franchise, Voldemort only made 2 Horcuxes. The Locket and The Diadem. So he's alot more sane. Severus was also one of Voldemort's greatest men on his side at this time. And since Severus never told the prophecy to Him he never went to Dumbledore. So he was still loyal to the Dark Lord. But of course Severus still withheld vital information, and thats a crime punishable by death to Voldemort. But Voldemort didn't really want to kill Severus just om the fact that the man was one of the greatest assassins on the planet in my story. So when Voldemort realized that Severus was going to die, he just let him.
> 
> Well. All I have left to say is REVIEW, Subscribe, and maybe leave a kudos!
> 
> And...
> 
> Arrivederci!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the prologue. I'll hope to do another chapter with my dragons appearance before the poll ends. Speaking of polls... Loki is winning with Tony a close second.
> 
> Still.. Leave a Kudos is you want and Review the story!
> 
> That's all I have to say...
> 
> Well...
> 
> Arrivederci!


End file.
